deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update October 26th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on October 12th 2012. News 'General' *'Updates to Literature Appearance' dA made some changes to the way literature and Journals display on deviantART. In order to provide a more unified experience, dA updated the format of literature deviations and Journals to better display your text, as well as to optimize the reading experience for your readers! In addition to the updated background, we've made sure that familiar tools for readers have been retained with the new layout. Readers can change the background from light to dark, enlarge the text, and more, using the buttons presented at the top of each literature deviation. *'Updates to the New Submit Art Page (Beta Testing )' Several updates were made to the new Submit Art page, which is currently being tested by a select group of members. These changes include the integration of Prints submission, a function to remember your settings from one submission to the next, and an easier means of changing your main file! *'Art Thumbnails in Journal Thumbnails (Beta Testing)' When encountering Journal thumbnails on site, the scrolling thumbnail will now also display thumbnails of the artwork included in those journals , so you can see the included artwork before viewing the Journal ! 'Sta.sh Writer' *'Additions to Sta.sh Writer ' An Emoticons tab has been added to the "Add Items" section of the Sta.sh Writer sidebar, allowing you to add deviantART emoticons directly from the sidebar. This gives you the ability to click and add emoticons to your text instead of requiring you to manually type them out. In addition, an "Open Draft" option has been added to the File menu in Sta.sh Writer , so that you can easily pull your recent drafts from the Sta.sh Writer without having to load extra pages! *'Group Journal Editing in Sta.sh Writer ' 'Group Admins who have Journal editing privileges can now edit Journals posted by others through Sta.sh Writer , which makes it easier to edit, maintain and collaborate within your Group . An "Edit with Sta.sh Writer " button is now available on Journals submitted through Sta.sh Writer in Groups where you have editing privileges. Previously, this functionality partially existed using the original Journal editor, but the Edit button was only available when browsing through that Group's Journals using the Journals tab. This method still exists for Journals created using the original Journal editor; Group Journals posted from Sta.sh Writer will now open in Sta.sh Writer when using this method. Bugs fixes 'General *For a short period of time, the top of the Message Center would display "No Messages" regardless of how many messages were actually present. *Journals briefly could not be posted from the Journal section of a Group page. *Various changes were made to the category structure. Some older deviations were moved from invisible closed categories into active ones. *Some ANSI deviation files were not recognized as a playable format when submitted. *The Edit Journal button was hidden when Beta Testing was enabled. *Some literature thumbnails showed no text preview when browsing. *Publishing Journals was very briefly not available. *Deviations published in some literature categories did not have controls for toggling text and paragraph formatting. More Like This *Clicking the "Show More" button when browsing would sometimes cause IE8 to jump to the top of the page. *Users with the deviation preference 'zoomed in' would occasionally see a zoomed out image when reloading a deviation page. *Browse and More Like This styles were tweaked for better use on mobile devices. 'Sta.sh ' *Publishing options were being cut off in Linux . *On a published deviation, switching to Sta.sh comments would always be empty. *Updating a published deviation via API or changing the main file of a deviation would reset the size preference for that deviation. *Comment counts were not being displayed properly in Sta.sh. *Drag and drop didn't work in the Opera browser. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Published Sta.sh Writer items would have an incorrect grey background color for people testing the new Submit Art page. *A very small number of deviations submitted with Sta.sh Writer had encoding issues. *Raw indent characters were not preserved. They will now be turned into spaces. *Pressing the tab key did not indent paragraphs. *Unknown HTML tags in text pasted into Sta.sh Writer were not being removed. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012